cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Coalition, CCC-Maroon Front
The Christian Coalition of Countries was supposed to wage a war to defend their allies in Greenland Republic and New Polar Order. However, on the night of 14 August 2008, they were declared on by three alliances: the Global Order of Darkness, The Templar Knights, and the Frontline Formation Coalition, all Maroon alliances. The DoW stated on OWF stemmed from two comments made in late May by a CCC member directed at TTK - firstly that CCC did not feel they should enter into a pact with a non-Christian alliance. This may have been taken out of context as CCC had more recently signed MDPs with New Polar Order and Greenland Republic, and the reason for the standoffishness on the part of the member stemmed from the possible merger of two now-defunct blocs, the Kingdom of Heaven (considered defunct as a bloc by convention because only two members remain) and The Knights of Christ (ditto, as of before the time this started). However, it still resulted in a private apology and the reprimand of that member by the CCC's High Council. What's more, the same member was reprimanded for insulting a non-Christian who was a high-ranking member of TTK. These were brought up by the attacking parties in their DoWs, although a member of GOD later admitted that their motivations were more basic - to prevent the CCC from helping out their MDP allies, and that it was done partially for the lulz. The peace process of this started almost immediately, as both sides strove to secure at least basic reconciliation. CCC Chancellor KeyStroke apologised publicly, while Minister of Foreign Affairs Ogden Chichester and his gracious character won over many on both sides of the war, as did the actions of GOD leader Xiphosis and TTK members Wiccan High Priest, Isabella, and Ariston. The war damage was heavy, taking out roughly 20% of the CCC's overall strength. Among the hardest-hit nations were Wolfpackland, Uralica, and Demiria. However, as the peace talks started early, the war also met an early end on this front. What the CCC called "The Maroon Coalition", that is, GOD, TTK, and FFC, declared peace on 18 August 2008, with very mild surrender terms: #The CCC had to alter Article V of its Charter to reflect a non-interventionist policy (done - Charter amendment approved by Maroon Coalition representatives, passed 24 August 2008.) #The CCC had to drop its MDPs with NpO and GR (which has been done) #The CCC were prohibited from aiding any alliance involved in the War of the Coalition. There was scant criticism of either side after this war ended, and many of the members of each side gained respect for the other. There was however one unfortunate incident where a CCC member was deleted for flagrant OOC attacks, and this member has consequently been expelled from the alliance. Relevant Links *TTK and FFC declare on CCC *GOD declares on CCC *KeyStroke's apology to TTK *CCC surrenders to Maroon Coalition Category:Christian Coalition of Countries